


It's "Madeline"

by YamiHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHeart/pseuds/YamiHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne can't stop staring at the beautiful young woman that has walked into the café. She also can't stand the woman's rude date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's "Madeline"

Marianne had been watching the young woman from the moment she walked into the cafe. She ordered a caramel hot cocoa at the counter and then sat by herself for an hour. There was no reason for Marianne to worry at that point because, well, she was also sitting alone, but then _he_  came in.

“Hey, you Mackenzie?” His voice instantly grated on every nerve in Marianne’s body.

“Um…Madeline?”

“Yeah, right, right, Madeline.” He collapsed down into the chair across from Madeline and began to pick at his teeth. “Sorry I’m late. I forgot this thing was today.”

“Oh…no, it’s fine.” Madeline forced a smile before taking a sip of her cocoa (or…pretending to. She had been sipping at it for an hour, so there couldn’t have been much left, if any). Her voice was so soft, so cute. How dare this slob completely forget he was supposed to meet up with her that day!

“Hey, is the coffee here any good?”

Madeline shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t really drink coffee, so-”

He held up a hand to get her to stop talking. Marianne nearly jumped out of her seat and slapped him right there. “ ‘Kay, whatever. What did you get to drink?”

“I, um, got caramel-”

Madeline hadn’t even finished before he took the cup right out of her hand and threw back a sip.

He grimaced. “God, it’s awful!” He handed the cup back to Madeline. “No coffee could be worse than that.”

Madeline looked down into the cup. “…You finished it.”

“There wasn’t much left.”

Madeline crushed the cup in her hand and stood up so fast her chair fell over. “Okay, I really don’t want to get to know you anymore than I do already. Goodbye and do not call me ever again.”

He had the nerve to look completely shocked. “What the fuck? What’s wrong with you, you bitch?”

When Marianne saw Madeline start to shake, she knew she couldn’t stay sitting any longer. She stood up, approached the guy from behind, and dumped her remaining cold coffee over his head. She took only pleasure in the act.

He jumped up and whipped around to face her. “What. The.  _Fuck?!_  You fucking bitch, why the fuck did you do that?!”

“I thought you wanted to try the coffee,” she snarled.

He turned back on Madeline. “Do you know this crazy bitch?!”

Madeline was snapped out of her shock by his shouting. “Huh? Oh, no, I…I don’t, I…” She moved so she could look past him and see Marianne. “I mean, I-I would like to…”

He threw up his arms and groaned. “Ah, fuck it, I’m out. I don’t need you.”

He stormed out of the cafe, and a quiet cheer erupted from the other people in the building. No one was sad to see the asshole go.

Marianne slowly approached Madeline. “ _Chérie_ , are you alright?” She placed a gentle hand on Madeline’s shoulder to give her some support, just in case.

Madeline’s cheeks got adorably pink. “Ah, yes, um…th-thank you…”

Marianne’s smile was as gentle as her touch. “You are welcome.” She looked behind her and laughed. “It seems I have made a mess while trying to drive him out.” She looked back at Madeline with half-lidded eyes. “Would you mind helping me clean up?”

Madeline’s cheeks went from pink to red. “S-Sure. It’s the least I can do.”

The baristas were more than happy to hand them some cleaning supplies. When they were on their hands and knees cleaning up the coffee that had gotten on the floor, Marianne snuck a quick peck on Madeline’s cheek. The peck made Madeline’s entire face and neck go red.

“U-Um…”

“Would you like a redo of your date? I promise that I am much better company than him.”

Madeline nodded. “Y-Yes.”


End file.
